


Miko's Day

by PuddleJ



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddleJ/pseuds/PuddleJ
Summary: What does Miko do all day? Here's a little glimpse of a day in her life. Written for Rivulet027, who wanted a Miko-centric fic.





	Miko's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Her day begins in her favourite way – peacefully, just the waves and a gentle breeze blowing off the ocean far below her open windows. She sips her tea on the tiny balcony, surrounded by her growing collection of bonsai trees. Some are just seedlings, collected this year, but the oldest tree is nearly ready for a third pruning. It takes time and patience, sometimes only cutting one or two branches a year. Some people use wire to shape the trees, but Grandfather would be horrified if she attempted that. No, she’ll be patient, as he taught her.

 She gazes out at the sea – it’s something that she’s grateful for every day. Growing up in central Tokyo, the child of two academics, she didn’t have much chance for visiting the coast. Her escapes were the times spent just outside Kyoto with her grandparents, where she had learnt to appreciate the gentler rhythms and harmonies of nature.

 It’s not long before she’s needed in the engineering department – Dr Zelenka politely asking if she’s available to help with some calculations. It’s meant to be her day off, but she’s happy to do it. The opportunity to work with such brilliant men as Dr Zelenka and Dr McKay, is one she would never have turned down, even if she’s not allowed to tell anyone at home exactly what she does.

SGA

She reaches the lab, hearing Dr Zelenka and Dr McKay’s raised voices long before she sees them. Dr McKay is waving his arms, Dr Zelenka glaring at him in stalemate. It looks as though she has arrived just in time. She hovers just in sight, and Dr Zelenka notices her. With an effort, he smiles briefly in her direction. 

“Rodney, go get coffee, I will fix problem,” he says, grinding his teeth. Miko can see the effort he is making not to yell at Dr McKay. The first time she witnessed one of their rows left her terrified – almost as terrified at being in another galaxy with no way home. She knows now that it is mostly passion and their drive to succeed – which are admirable and inspiring qualities.

“Fine. I will go get coffee,” Dr McKay snarls, turning towards Miko.

“You! Get me a pot of coffee, pronto,” he snaps, pointing a finger in her direction.

“Of course,” she mumbles, hurrying over to the pot in the corner. She knows exactly how he takes his coffee. It’s one of the little things she can do to make his day easier. She knows how hard it is to be brilliant, but not universally liked.

She scuttles back to him, coffee in hand. He grabs it from her, knocking it back. 

“Ah, finally someone who makes a decent cup of coffee.” He peers at her. “Are you new? I haven’t seen you before, I don’t think. No, wait, you’re Suzuki, Kobayashi?”

 “I am Miko. Miko Kusanagi, sir,” she mumbles shyly.

 He stares thoughtfully.

 “Nope, can’t place you. But thanks for the coffee.” He drains the cup and hands it back to her, then stamps away.

 Dr Zelenka has been watching this exchange; he shakes his head and smiles sadly at Miko. “On je hajzl,” he mutters, taking her arm. “Still, let us go and work mathematical miracles together. I wonder how many errors we will find in his algorithm today, ano?”

It feels dreadfully disrespectful, but she can’t help sharing his sneaky grin. Her parents would be deeply disappointed in her.

 Later, when she’s finished checking over McKay’s code, only three errors today, she finds herself at a loose end. She decides to collect some lunch and take a walk down to the botany labs. She chooses the long route, but it affords some of the most stunning views of Atlantis. She’s travelled the route a number of times – it allows for a rare period of undisturbed reflection and contemplation, something that she finds essential to cope with such a high-stress environment. She’s not surprised to find herself alone, but she wonders where and how her fellow expedition members cope with the pressure.

SGA 

She shares lunch with Katie Brown and some of the other botanists. Katie excitedly shows her a new tree species they’ve discovered on P2S-MR5, which to Miko’s eyes looks very similar to a dwarf _acer japonica_ , though Katie says the genotype is markedly different to that of acers. Miko finds herself a little homesick at the sight of the little saplings, and Katie promises she’ll give Miko a couple for her collection as soon as possible. Fortunately, Dr Parrish considers bonsai a worthwhile pursuit and turns a blind eye if the odd specimen mysteriously disappears from the lab.

Her radio buzzes as she’s leaving Botany.

 “ _Dr Kusanagi, it’s Major Lorne here. I just wanted to remind you about our hand-to-hand lesson this afternoon_.”

 “Yes, of course, Major. I will be there shortly,” she says, checking her watch.

 “ _Great, see you soon_ ,” he replies.

 She realises she has about half an hour to get across the city, change into exercise clothes and make it to the practice session, so she finds a handy transporter and presses the map for her quarters.

SGA

Miko faces Major Lorne in the training room. It’s just the two of them, sizing each other up. Though she’s practiced judo since she was five years old, the major has both the physical and tactical advantage, especially as this is only their third session together.

The major lunges, trying to catch her off-guard, but she steps neatly to the side and he misses, rushing past.

“Good,” he grins, spinning and grabbing her wrist. He twists her arm, pulling her off-balance and she lands on the mat with a thud. She sighs, frustrated with herself.

“Sorry, I am not good at this,” she apologises.

“No problem. And you’re getting better all the time, trust me,” he says. He offers a hand and helps her up.

 “Let’s try that one again.”

 He squares up and lunges again. Again, she steps away, but this time she’s ready and grabs his wrist, using his momentum to roll him over her shoulder and onto the floor. Unluckily, she loses her footing and follows him down, and they land in an undignified heap. There’s a strange bouncing motion from Major Lorne – it’s a moment before she realises he’s laughing. Mortified, she scrambles away from him.

 “Major Lorne, I am so, so, sorry for my behaviour,” she begins, feeling the blush creep across her cheeks. How could she be so clumsy?

 “Really, no problem,” he gasps, trying to contain his guffaws. ”I should have realised you know judo.”

 “I am so sorry, Major Lorne,” she says again.

 “Seriously, do NOT apologise – this is exactly what you need to be able to do if you want to join a gate team.”

 She stares at him, still highly embarrassed.

 “Help me up and we’ll say no more about it.”

 They both clamber to their feet, leaning on one another.

 “But after that, feel free to call me Evan,” he grins.

 “Miko,” she replies, a little shyly.

 He nods, business-like once again. “Ready for more?”

SGA 

The evening finds her tending to the bonsai plants on her balcony. She has laid out her tools as grandfather taught her, contemplating the exact cuts she needs to make. She takes the shears and makes one precise snip and all is well for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Czech translation: On je hajzl - He is an asshole. Ano - yes.


End file.
